4th Doktir
'Personality' Being grumpy and intolerant, Doktir's fourth incarnation got on with few people. He found that humans seemed to be more ignorant and more annoying than his previous selves had seen them but soon found that he couldn't help but like them. Once comparing humans to goldfish, he said that: "They keep making the same mistakes, but you can't help but admire their perseverance." He loved culture and was still strongly against violence, though he would use it if necessary. He would often despair at the evil across the Universe and would wonder if it would ever disappear. He believed that everything in the Universe has a purpose, some may effect the cosmos dramatically, others showing no visible effect. This Doktir showed that he kept a dark part of himself, that he both feared and hated, hidden away. It was revealed to William that Doktir's worst fear was his own father (The Cell). He showed great contempt towards himself when he perceived that he was the cause of distress and would sometimes give up all hope (The Way Out, The End Has Come). But his friends would always help him out of (what he called) The Wasteland, a place his mind went when he was depressed. 'Appearance' Almost the opposite to his previous self's flamboyant and colourful dress-code, he wore black trousers, a long black coat and interchanging shirts, mostly white or black and white. He claimed the reason for his outfit was to fit in with normal society and not "cause a riot" like his last incarnation did (Swamp). He once wore a top-hat to Copenhagen. Directly after his regeneration, Doktir realised that he couldn't see and everything around him was blurred. So he stumbled off to one of the many rooms of the TARDIS to find himself a pair of glasses that fitted him and were right for his eyes. He later complained to Ernest Shackleton that "I must have spent days looking for some real, working spectacles!" 'Death' In an attempt to go to Copenhagen in 2010, Doktir finds himself in a small English village in 2001 and soon hears of corpses disappearing from their graves. Skeletons have been seen walking the streets at night and the whole village is spooked. He can't resist a little investigation. After fighting off a misplaced pack of Osscelatores and an inter-galactic gangster with the help of locals Leane and her journalist brother Edward, Doktir saves Leane from a genetically enhanced Spiculus Worm. ''He thinks he is going to die from the sting in his hand so he tells them to put him in the TARDIS. Edward tries to take the sting out but this only makes it hurt more. Doktir exhales and closes his eyes. Leanne begins to sob until Doktir's apparently lifeless body sits bolt upright and they realise that he hasn't died. After thanking them and them thanking him in return, he departs in the TARDIS. Whilst in flight, Doktir feels a sudden ripple throughout his body and concludes that the venom in the sting must take time to take effect. He reaches out to stop himself from collapsing but the sting gets jammed in the console and damages the TARDIS, spinning it out of control. Doktir bangs his head against the floor and his face begins to reshape and recolour. He sits up, a new Doktir, and realises that he is about to crash into central London (''Dead Rising).